


Tumblr Prompts (Winterhawk)

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: (but he's really bad at it), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Conman!Clint, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Interrupted Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mob boss!Bucky, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poorly Timed Confession, Tumblr Prompt, assassin!Clint, zoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Winterhawk prompt ficlets from my Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. zoo AU & enemies to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try out a thing! If you'd like to prompt me, I'm currently doing [this list](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/post/189950659158/tveckling-there-are-a-few-ways-you-can-use-this) so feel free to shoot me an ask over there! I'll write almost any pairing that involves the OG6 Avengers + Bucky & Sam, including poly ones!

“Stupid freakin’ Barnes with his stupid freakin’ penguins,” Clint grumbles, tossing another torn-off piece of pizza into the air. “We get it, the birds are cute! You’re cute! Move on!”

Beside him, Tasha snorts. “Are you really mad that his Pet A Penguin exhibit got more people than your Feed A Falcon one?”

“You know I couldn’t find a good enough word that started with an h,” Clint says, a smile crossing his face as Lucky catches the pizza in his beak and lands neatly on Clint’s outstretched arm. “And yes, Tasha, that’s exactly what I’m mad about.”

“You’re sure it’s that?” she says, nudging his shoulder. “You’re sure it’s not that seeing those penguins swarm him because he had fish for them overwhelmed you with the feelings you aren’t acknowledging?”

“Shut up,” Clint grumbles. “Everything about the guy pisses me off. His stupid smile and his stupid blush and the stupid way he pushes his stupid hair behind his stupid ear.” Okay, so maybe Clint has some undefined feelings towards the guy, but he can’t really be blamed. The day Barnes got hired, Clint had been having a spectacularly bad day and hearing Barnes laughing at him as he tried and failed to get Lucky to actually do something instead of just sunning himself all day had been the last straw.

He does regret how he snapped at Barnes, honest, but it’s not like Barnes was super welcoming when Clint went to go apologize to him later that day. Clint said something snarky and Barnes must’ve taken it the wrong way, because the next thing Clint knows he’s being shoved out of the penguin enclosure by a furious Barnes. They’ve been polite to each other since then, but Clint can’t help noticing that for a guy who works with penguins, Bucky’s really fucking hot. His constant stammering and clumsiness only gets worse whenever Bucky’s around. It’s awful. Hence, stupid Barnes.

Nat rolls her eyes. “Totally unaffected, uh huh. You should just ask him out.”

Clint opens his mouth to respond but before he can, something bumps the back of his legs. He turns around to find the newest baby penguin, an albino fella that Barnes named Alpine, staring up at him with a piece of paper tied around its neck. “What the fuck.”

Reaching down, Clint unties the piece of paper from around the penguin’s neck and unrolls it. “When penguins choose a mate, they bring their intended mate a pebble. If the possible mate accepts the pebble, those two penguins are mated for life. I don’t have a pebble, and honestly that’s a little too much pressure for me, but do you maybe wanna grab dinner sometime?”

Clint looks up from the paper to see Bucky in front of him, biting his bottom lip. “Think you could put up with my stupid smile for a dinner date, Barton?”

Clint turns pink. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so he just stands there looking like a moron until Nat slaps him on the back. “Yeah okay and for the record I don’t really think you have stupid ears.”

Bucky grins. “Good to know, sweetheart. Pick you up at seven?”


	2. 1: Conman falls in love & poorly timed confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for LoonyLoopyLisa - Winterhawk conman falls in love & poorly timed confessions.

“Y’know, my name’s not actually Francis.”

James stops. Lifts his head from Clint’s stomach, removes his hands from Clint’s pants. “And you’re telling me this now _ because_?”

“Because this whole thing started as a ploy to get into your computer and figure out what new things Stark Industries is coming up with because you’re one of their top engineers and I wasn’t supposed to get feelings for you but I think I’m falling in love with you and it was fine to screw around before that but now it isn’t and I think the feelings might be mutual or at least they were before right now and honestly I don’t really wanna screw you or your company over but they’ve got me in a contract that looking back is probably really really twisted in their favour and I don’t know what to do and why won’t you _ say something_!” Clint’s breathing hard, his fists are clenched and James is just _ looking _at him, still dishevelled from the half-assed job Clint had done of undressing him five minutes before, frantic and in a hurry to get into and out of James’ pants before anyone finds them in this little storage closet.

James blinks at him. “So what is your name?”

“That’s what you got from that? Don’t you _ care _ about all the other stuff?” Clint was expecting James to get mad, call him names, maybe beat him up a little - except, no, he wasn’t, because James isn’t like that. Not with him. Not with _ anyone_. 

“Of course I care about the other stuff, sweetheart,” James says gently. “But that can all be dealt with later, and right now, I’m more interested in finding out the name of the man who just told me he loved me.”

“Why?” Clint asks, confusion clear in his voice. This is very much not how he was expecting this to go. He doesn’t know how he was expecting this to go, but whatever he thought, it wasn’t this.

James raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly - and oh, doesn’t Clint want to just _ bite _ that smirk right off his face. “Because I’d like to return the favour.”

Oh. _ Oh. _ “Oh,” Clint says.

James waits. Waits some more. “Well?” He says, when Clint hasn’t said anything in a few minutes. 

“Oh! Right,” Clint says, flushing. Duh. “I’m Clint. Clint Barton.”

James grins, yanks Clint forward until they’re pressed flush up against each other. “Nice to meet you, Clint. Pleasure’s _ all _ mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on the [tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/post/189950659158/tveckling-there-are-a-few-ways-you-can-use-this) and follow me on the [tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


	3. enemies to lovers & poorly timed confessions

“Shit, Barnes, could you suck any more at this?”

“Well, excuse me for not having time to brush up on my MarioKart skills while I was being brainwashed, Barton.”

“Apology accepted. Take _ that_!” 

“You piece of shit! You distracted me with your face!”

“Aw Barnes, are you saying you like my face?”

“Maybe I am. You gotta problem with that?”

“I mean, I _ can _ have a problem with it if you wanna pretend we still don’t like each other.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who likes my face.”

“I suppose.”

“Did you just - you son of a bitch! No using kisses as distractions!”

“Suck my dick, Barton.”

“Well, since you asked so nice.”

“_Oh_.”


	4. 4: werewolf AU & locked in a room

"Hey.” Nothing. “_Hey.” _Nothing. “Hey, Barnes! Fuckin’ look at me when I’m talking to you!” 

Barnes whips his head around, eyes flashing gold as he bares his teeth at Clint. “Don’t talk to me like that,” he growls.

Clint holds up his hands. “Sure, man, sure. Don’t ignore me, okay? We’re stuck here for right now, might as well be civil.”

Barnes snorts. “Civil. Right.” He goes back to pacing the room, stalking the length of it over and over and over and - “Do you even know what time of the month it is?”

“Clearly it’s yours,” Clint mutters. Barnes snarls at him again. “Alright, sorry! Geez…”

“It’s the first night of the full moon,” Barnes says, like Clint hadn’t said anything at all. “The first night is always the easiest - I’m full of energy and instincts and -” He inhales deeply, nostrils flaring, and his head whips around to face Clint. “When was the last time you showered?”

“That’s kinda personal, don’t you think?” Clint rolls his eyes as Barnes just stares at him expectantly. “Fine, shit. Day ago? Maybe two? Haven’t done much so -”

“Shit,” Barnes says, right as his spine makes this awful cracking sound. “I’m sor-” His voice devolves into a howl, cutting off what Clint was pretty sure was going to be an apology.

“Barnes?” Clint’s voice is lost amidst the sound of Barnes’ bones cracking and his howling, and by the time Clint’s managed to wrap his head around what’s happening right in front of him, there’s a massive fucking wolf raising itself off the floor, shaking out its fur, and staring him right in the face. 

“Fuck,” Clint says with feeling as the wolf starts advancing on him, golden eyes glinting in the dim room. “Fuck.”


	5. space AU & stranded due to inclement weather

“What do you _mean_, we’re stuck on this planet?” Bucky groans into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve says, his voice staticky, “There’s a solar storm blocking our ship from getting close enough to get you guys. Just stick it out for a couple hours, a day at the most, and you’ll be back aboard the _Avenger_ before you know it.”

“You owe me a whole case of that blue drink we found on K-234,” Bucky threatens half-heartedly. 

Steve snorts. “Yeah, okay. Make sure Barton doesn’t blow anything up, alright?”

“I resent that,” Clint interjects from Bucky’s lap. “I only blow stuff up on purpose.”

“I’ll watch him, Steve,” Bucky says, cutting off whatever Steve was about to say. “Over and out.”

“You didn’t even defend me,” Clint pouts.

Bucky leans down and plants a kiss on Clint’s bottom lip. “There are other things I’d rather be doing with my time, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Clint challenges, pushing himself upright with a gleam in his eye. “Like what?”

“Well, you said you only blow stuff _up_ on purpose,” Bucky says slyly. “What about just plain old blowing? Do that on purpose too?”

Clint blinks. Once. Twice. “That is absolutely the worst line I have ever heard,” he finally declares, falling back into Bucky’s lap with the force of his laughter. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me,” Bucky says, grinning.

“I do,” Clint sighs. “I really do.”

“Y’know, solar storms are supposed to be gorgeous,” Bucky says hesitantly. “We could… watch it. Together. If you want.”

Clint waggles his eyebrows. “Why, Bucky Barnes, are you askin’ me on a date?”

“Only if you’re gonna say yes, doll,” Bucky answers.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do,” Clint says truthfully. He presses in close to Bucky and the two of them watch the solar flares break through the haze surrounding the planet they’re stuck on.

(When Steve and the rest of the _Avenger’s_ crew pick them up a day later, Bucky’s kept his promise and Clint’s blown nothing. Up, that is. He’s blown nothing up.)


	6. magical accidents & awful first meeting

“What do you _mean_ we’re stuck together?” Barnes’ voice sounds furious, all growly and deep and - Clint really should not be turned on right now. 

“I mean,” Sam sighs, “that you two can’t move more than a few feet apart for the next little while, at least until we get this all sorted out.”

“Tell me there’s been some progress on that,” Clint says tiredly. Barnes shoots him a look. “Don’t look at me like that, Barnes. You’re not the only one who’s stuck in this mess. Hell of a way to meet each other, though.”

“Clint,” Sam says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Could you at least _try_ not to be… yourself?”

Clint scoffs. “Rude. I’ll have you know, Wilson, that I’m universally loved.”

“More like universally tolerated,” Sam mutters, ignoring Clint’s offended squawk. “This is not how your first mission was supposed to go, Barnes. Welcome to the Avengers, I guess.”

“Helluva welcome,” Barnes grumbles. “Go figure this out, Wilson. Fast.”

“Don’t order me around.” Clint gets the idea that this is a familiar exchange between the two, even if Sam’s portion of it sounded more exhausted than it probably should.

Sam disappears, leaving Clint and Barnes standing awkwardly too close together. “What are we supposed to do if one of us has to take a piss?” Clint asks. Barnes glares at him, then looks away and rolls his eyes. “It’s a serious question!”

“Stand outside the door, I guess,” Barnes mutters reluctantly. 

“I have a shy bladder!” Clint protests. “I can’t pee when I know someone’s listening!”

“Fuck, could you take this any less seriously?” Barnes growls. “We don’t even know if this is gonna wear off!”

“Well, sorry for trying to make this a tad less awful,” Clint grumbles. He goes to sit down on the couch but stops inexplicably before he’s taken two steps. Looking behind him, he glares at Barnes. “You mind?”

“Not in the slightest,” Barnes grumbles, but he walks over so Clint can sit on the couch.

Suddenly, Clint winces. “Aw, magic, no,” he mutters. At Barnes’ raised eyebrow, he sighs. “I had a date tonight,” he explains. 

“And?”

“I can’t exactly bring you with me,” Clint says. “The whole murder glare thing ain’t everyone’s cup of tea.”

“Is it yours?” 

Clint blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“The murder glare,” Barnes repeats. “Is it your thing?”

It takes Clint a second to catch up, and he scrambles for an answer once he does. “Uh… yes? Yes. It’s definitely my thing. Very much my thing.” 

Barnes eyes him in a way that has Clint very aware that he’s probably got dried blood on his face and various bruises, and then hums thoughtfully. “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”


	7. sports au & enemies to lovers

“Stop getting distracted,” Tasha says, bumping him from behind. 

Clint blinks. “It’s not my fault!” He whines. “He’s just so _irritating_.” Across the basketball court, Barnes catches him looking and sticks out his tongue. Clint makes a face back at him, only untwisting his face when Tasha smacks the back of his head lightly. 

“Don’t antagonize him,” Natasha scolds.

“Just because you’re dating his best friend doesn’t mean I’ll stop screwing with Barnes,” Clint argues. 

“Maybe you should start screwing him instead.”

Clint gasps, hand flying to his heart. “Ms. Romanoff! How scandalous of you!”

“Don’t try to deny it,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I’ve caught you staring at his ass too many times during a game for me to buy that.” 

“Why must such a dick have such a nice ass?” Clint sighs, eyes drawn to Barnes doing lunges to warm up across the court. 

“Eyes up here, Barton!” Barnes calls, smirking. Clint’s eyes snap up to meet his, narrowing. 

“I could say the same for you, Barnes!” He shouts, flexing. Predictably, Barnes’ eyes are drawn to his biceps - hey, he worked _hard_ on those fuckers, it’s about time they got some appreciation - and he scowls. Barnes jogs across the court towards them, Rogers following close behind him.

“Hey,” Steve greets, dropping a kiss on Nat’s cheek and tucking her under his arm. “Missed you.”

Nat sniffs and says nothing, but the faint flush on her cheeks and the way she doesn’t drop Steve to the ground tell Clint that she’s happy. “Alright, I get it!” He cries, flapping his arms at them. “Tasha, are you sure you didn’t lose a bet? ‘Cause that’s the only way I can see you agreeing to date this guy.”

“Oy, lay off him,” Barnes objects, poking a finger into Clint’s chest. Clint looks down at him, amused - and always willing to poke fun at Barnes’ height.

“Or what, Barnes? You gonna do something about it?” He challenges.

Barnes raises an eyebrow. “I just might,” he answers. “What do you say we make this interesting? Since you seem to think we need to resort to bets to get dates, you lose this game, you go on a date with me. I’ll show you the time of your life.”

“And if I win?” 

Barnes shrugs. “I dunno, you can take me on a date.”

Clint grins. “What I’m hearing here is that you wanna go on a date with me. Alright, deal. Prepare to go on the worst date of your life, Barnes.”

“We’ll see, Barton,” Barnes says, smirking faintly, “We’ll see.” The ref blows her whistle and Rogers and Barnes run back to their team. 

“Was that wise?” Tasha asks.

Clint shrugs. “Probably not. But when have you ever known me to be wise?” And besides, he thinks, there’s no way he’ll have fun on a date with Barnes. He doesn’t even like the guy.

Right?


	8. sports au & first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a direct follow-up to the previous prompt.

Clint sighs, fiddling with his keys as he waits. Tasha made him dress up for this stupid date, so he’s in a stupid tie and stupid nice pants and a stupid jacket, and it’s probably the most uncomfortable he’s ever been. And that’s _counting_ the time he had to wear a grass skirt - and _only_ a grass skirt - for the stupid themed party night the team had a while back. Why did Barnes have to win that stupid game?

A whistle makes him look up to see Barnes approaching him, smirking. “Damn, Barton, you clean up nice.” Barnes has got his hair pulled back into a man-bun and his scruff has been tamed to something that Clint wouldn’t mind feeling in certain places, and he’s wearing pants that cling to his thighs like nobody’s business - fuck. When did Barnes get hot? When did Clint start _noticing_?

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you ain’t half bad yourself. I was starting to think you stood me up, Barnes.”

“Me? Never.” Barnes winks at him and offers Clint his arm. “I promised you the best date of your life, didn’t I? Can’t very well follow through on that if I don’t show up.”

“Whatever, Barnes,” Clint scoffs. He shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at a rock on the ground - completely missing the look of disappointment that flashes over Barnes’ face.

“Bucky,” he says.

“What?”

“If we’re going on a date,” Barnes says, “you call me Bucky.” He’s very determinedly _not_ looking at Clint, and is that a hint of a _blush_ Clint detects on his cheeks?

“Alright,” Clint says slowly, “Bucky, then. So where we going for dinner?”

“Well, I was _going_ to take us to that fancy new French place that just opened up down the block,” Barnes - _Bucky_ \- says. Clint winces. “Exactly. So I bought out a pizza joint instead.”

“A whole pizza joint,” Clint says suspiciously. “Just for this date.”

Bucky shrugs. “Like I said, I promised you the best date of your life.” He scrubs a hand over the back of his head, looking up at Clint through his eyelashes. “Is that okay?”

This is… not going how Clint pictured it. “Honestly, I kinda figured you were just fucking with me,” Clint admits, instead of answering the question. “Thought you’d find some way to humiliate me, possibly in front of our teammates. I definitely did not think you would actually put _effort_ into this.”

Bucky blinks at him. “I wouldn’t do that,” he says, “Not to you. Not like this.”

“Yeah,” Clint hums, “I’m kind of getting that now.” They walk in silence for a bit, Clint kicking the rocks on the ground and scuffing his shoes, Bucky chewing on his lip. The silence is awkward and thick with tension - it’s weird. “How’d you know I like pizza?” Clint asks suddenly.

“I listen to you,” Bucky responds immediately. Then he flushes. “Uh, sometimes. When you’re not being annoying. Which is most of the time. Feel free to stop me from rambling anytime now, Barton.”

“Nah,” Clint snickers, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Fuck. “And call me Clint. If I have to call you Bucky, it’s only fair.”

“Alright, Clint,” Bucky says. “Pizza joint’s just around the corner. Shall we?” 

This time, when he offers his arm, Clint doesn’t turn him down.


	9. assassin au & interrupted love confessions

“Uh… Surprise?” Clint manages to do jazz hands with only one hand - crowning achievement, right there - keeping his other hand steady.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bucky says, exasperated. “You’re the asshole who’s been trying to kill me these last few weeks?” Despite the frustration in his voice, the gun in his hand doesn’t waver, pointing directly and steadily at Clint’s heart.

“No - wait, _weeks_? Someone’s been trying to kill you for weeks and I’m only just now finding out about it?” Clint pouts. “Communication is the key to a healthy relationship, Bucky, c’mon.”

“Right, yep, totally my bad,” Bucky says flatly. “I am clearly the only one at fault here, even though _you’re_ the one who pulled a gun on me in the middle of our date.”

“Hey, that’s not my fault!” Clint objects. “You were the one acting all squirrelly and then you left the room! What was I supposed to think?” 

Bucky sighs, dropping his gun and putting it back in his holster, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulls something out and tosses it at Clint, who catches it in his free hand. “Gee, I dunno, maybe that we’ve been dating a year now and I was gonna ask you to marry me?”

Stunned, Clint pops open the little black box and stares at the ring inside, gun dropping to his side. “Well, shit,” he mutters. “Now I just feel bad.” Eyes narrowing, he looks up at Bucky suspiciously. “You said someone’s been trying to kill you for weeks? Why would you think it was me? My contract is for a J. Barnes, head of the - oh.”

Bucky snorts. “Clint, sweetheart,” he says gently, “Did you forget my first name was James?”

“No,” Clint says petulantly, scuffing his shoe along the ground. “I forgot you were the head of the mob.”

“Baby,” Bucky says, struggling to hold back a grin. “How on _earth_ could you forget I run the mob?”

“Does that really matter right now?” Clint asks, wiggling the black box at Bucky. “Didn’t you ask me something?”

“No,” Bucky says, plucking the box from Clint’s hand. “I never got the chance.” He gets down on one knee and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Clint notices a little red dot on his chest.

“Down!” He shouts, diving at Bucky and rolling them behind a table right as the window explodes inwards. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” he grumbles.

“We just can’t seem to get through this, can we?” Bucky sighs, barely audible over the sound of gunshots.

“For the record,” Clint smirks, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and pulling out his gun, “I would’ve said yes.”


	10. making a deal to save the other & brainwashed into being an enemy

“Don’t!” Clint knows Bucky can hear him. “Please, don’t do this!” Despite Clint’s pleading, both Bucky and the asshat he’s speaking to ignore him.

“You swear you’ll let him go if I do this?” Bucky asks.

“You have my word,” Fuckface promises. “You may say goodbye.” Bucky turns and walks over to where Clint is chained to the wall. 

“Bucky, please, don’t do this,” Clint begs. “We can think of something else, please-”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky says gently, “You know there’s no other option.”

“We could wait for the others to get here,” Clint tries. “You know it’ll be any second.”

Bucky shakes his head, cupping Clint’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “Baby, I-” His voice breaks, and he clears his throat and starts again. “I love you, Clint. So much. I’m never gonna stop loving you, sweetheart.”

“That’s enough,” Fuckface says, tapping his foot impatiently. “We need to leave.”

Bucky stays where he is for one second longer, presses a fleeting kiss to Clint’s lips, and then backs away. Clint yanks at his chains, shouting for Bucky to come back - but it’s useless. Bucky and Fuckface disappear through the doorway, leaving Clint chained to the wall. “I’m gonna find you, Buck, you hear me? I will find you!” 

Barely five minutes after Bucky’s gone, the rest of the team comes crashing through the door. Steve sees the look on Clint’s face and shakes his head, frozen where he stands while Nat and Tony break Clint’s chains and help him stand. “Clint, tell me he didn’t-” Steve chokes out, unable to finish.

“He did,” Clint says blankly. “To save me, he did. He let them have him.” 

“We’re gonna get him back,” Nat says firmly.

“Yeah,” Clint mutters, swaying on his feet. “Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later, they’re smashing their way through another Hydra base when someone steps out from around a corner. Someone familiar. Clint fires an arrow without thinking and it slams into the mask covering their mouth, knocking it to the ground. “Bucky?” Clint says, bow falling to the ground.

The man glares at him, nothing but ice and blankness in his eyes. “Who the hell is Bucky?”


	11. vampire/werewolf au & character in peril

It’s not like it’s the first time Clint’s gotten distracted watching Bucky do something. It’s not even the first time he’s gotten distracted watching Bucky during a mission. It is, however, the first time him getting distracted during a mission has resulted in him taking a shot to the shoulder and consequently becoming useless for the rest of the fight because he can’t draw his bow.

“I may have gotten myself into a bit of a pickle,” he says over the comms. 

“What, did you take a nap and get lost?” Tony snarks, making Sam snicker.

“Think less nap and more along the lines of being chased by a bunch of goons with a gunshot wound,” he says, breathless from the pain and from the running. 

“Wha- goddammit, Barton!” He hears Bucky growl over the comms.

“It’s not like it’s my fault!” He complains. “They shot me!” Bucky doesn’t answer but Clint can hear him grumbling to himself faintly over the comms. Clint keeps running, swerving around corners and jumping over obstacles as he tries to lose the goons following him. He runs into an alley, hoping he can lose them out the other end, but it’s a dead end.

Before he can open his mouth to ask if anyone’s going to come help him out, Bucky lands on the ground behind heavily enough to crack it, having just fallen out of the sky. “Don’t _touch_ him,” he snarls, stopping a goon dead in his tracks and throwing him against the wall. “He’s _mine_.” 

Clint takes a minute to lean against the wall and catch his breath, but it gets stolen again a few minutes later when Bucky strides over and kisses him fiercely, right on the mouth, leaving five or six goons groaning (or in one case, deathly silent) on the ground. His fingers are digging into Clint’s shoulder, right on top of his gunshot wound and normally he wouldn’t complain, but - “Ow,” he whines into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky pulls his hand away, the silver stained red with Clint’s blood and brings it up to his mouth, eyes glinting strangely. Clint’s eyes are glued to Bucky’s mouth as his tongue darts out and licks the blood away. “Like I said,” Bucky mutters, fangs poking over his lip as he smirks, “Mine.”


	12. gods au & amnesia

Bucky works at the local coffee shop, see, which means he’s always one of the first to see when new people come into town. He’s also one of the first to see when they leave, but there’s a new guy who hasn’t left yet. It’s only weird because no one stays in Waverley longer than they have to, and everyone leaves as soon as they’re able.

He doesn’t know what it is, but something draws him to the new guy. Something deep inside him, some forgotten memory or something says _hey I know you_, even though Bucky’s never met the guy before in his life.

The new guy comes in, sits at a table in the back that lets him see the whole shop, and just sits there, drinking his coffee. Never talks to anyone ‘cept Bucky when he refills his cup, just minds his own business. Bucky finds himself inexplicably drawn to the new guy, but he doesn’t even know his name.

“This is the eighth time I’ve seen you in here over the last four days,” Bucky says as he passes over a(nother) cup of coffee - two sugars, no cream. “You planning on staying in town a while?”

“Was considering it,” the new guy answers. “You can call me Clint.”

“You can call me Bucky, then,” Bucky answers, running his eyes along Clint’s shoulders.

Clint nods. “What kinda flower are those?” He gestures at the inked flowers wrapped around Bucky’s left forearm, a question in his eyes. 

Bucky looks at them, grinning sheepishly. “Hyacinths,” he says, missing the way Clint’s eyes flash at the word. “Don’t know why I got them, just sorta… felt like I had to, y’know? Ever had something that you just had to do?”

“Yeah,” Clint says softly, reaching out and tracing the flowers, “I have.”

“Hey, we met before? I feel like I know you,” Bucky says thoughtfully.

“Nah,” Clint says, “We’ve never met.” 

Bucky shrugs and gives him a two-fingered salute. “Nice to meet you then, stranger!” 

As he’s walking away, he could swear he hears Clint say, “Not in this life, at least.” But that’s crazy, right? What other life could Bucky have had?


	13. prostitute au & flirting under fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably end up being in my [ chain of events](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640368) verse but it's here too.

Bucky’s phone rings in the middle of a battle. He ducks around a corner and plasters himself to a wall, frantically reloading his gun. “J, who the fuck is calling me right now?”

“It appears to be Mr. Barton, Captain Barnes. Would you like me to put him through?” 

Why the fuck is Clint calling him _now_? Does he not watch the news? “Yeah, J, put him through. Private line.”

“Hey, handsome,” Clint purrs, his voice in Bucky’s ear causing a _highly_ inappropriate reaction to have in the middle of a fight.

“Clint, now’s not the best time,” Bucky says, ducking as a chunk of rock slams into the wall where his head was moments ago. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Aw, I thought we could have some fun,” Clint says. Bucky can hear the pout in his voice. “I’m all stretched out in bed by my lonesome, thought maybe you could talk me through what you want to do to me next time we see each other.” 

Bucky stifles a groan - and a curse as an acid blast narrowly misses hitting him in the face. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want to do that.”

“Then why don’t you?” Clint asks.

“Channel 6,” Bucky grunts, racing across the street and throwing the shield at a bug monster that’s about to bite off Wilson’s head. It bounces off the monster’s skull, knocking it back and giving Wilson enough time to get away, then flies back into Bucky’s hand.

There’s silence on the other end of the line, aside from the faint sound of ruffling sheets as Clint presumably turns on his tv, and then, “Bucky, what the _fuck_ are you doing on the phone with me right now when you have - on your six!” 

Bucky whirls around and barely manages to dodge a blast of acid from another bug monster’s mouth. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Clint says, sounding shellshocked. “Why’d you even answer the phone?”

“It was you calling,” Bucky says simply. Silence while Bucky ducks underneath a collapsed lamp post and darts around a corner to get a moment to breathe. “We still on for tomorrow?”

“Get off the phone, you idiot!” Clint shouts.


	14. bed sharing & aroused by their voice

“Will you quit _squirming_?” Bucky growls.

“It’s not my fault,” Clint complains, wiggling. “I can’t get comfortable! My back hurts no matter what I do.”

“And who’s fault is that, hmm?” Bucky grumbles. “You’re the one who jumped off that damn building and landed in a bloody dumpster.”

“_You’re_ the one who didn’t catch me!” Clint exclaims, gesturing vaguely. “What did you think ‘heads up’ meant, Bucky?”

“Well, excuse me for not immediately thinking that it meant ‘hey Bucky, I’m being a dumbass again and jumping off a building, catch me!’ and thinking instead it meant you were throwing something at me!”

“Well, I _was_ throwing something at you,” Clint pouts, crossing his arms. “Myself.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re lucky I love you, you know that?” He lifts an arm and Clint squirms underneath it, muttering to himself until he’s comfortable.

“I tell myself that every day,” Clint says solemnly, pressing a kiss to the side of Bucky’s chest. “You’re one of the best things in my life, y’know? I really am lucky to have you.”

Bucky goes faintly pink. “Yeah, well. Next time you’re gonna do something dumb like jump off a building, just give me a little warning first, okay? Scared me half to death seein’ you plummet past me like that.”

“Tell you before I do something dumb, got it,” Clint nods. He wiggles closer to Bucky’s warmth, inadvertently pressing the entire length of his own body up against Bucky, and then-

“Are you _hard_?” Bucky exclaims, looking down at him.

Clint flushes, pressing his face into Bucky’s side. “Maybe,” he mumbles, voice muffled. “What can I say? Your voice really does it for me.”

“Is that so,” Bucky hums, holding back a snort at Clint’s full-body shiver. “Let’s see what we can do about that, hmm?”


	15. teacher au & there's a mole

“_What the fuck do you mean there’s a mole in the goddamn crafts classroom?”_ Clint, surprisingly - or maybe unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask - manages to hear Fury’s bellowing from across the room, through a large crowd of shrieking children, and from a piece of shit phone.

“_Language_, sir,” Bucky says into the phone, a smirk curling at his lips. “Cassie Lang’s father thought it would be a good idea for her to bring her pet mole to Show And Tell day.”

“_Who let that man have a child?”_ Clint frantically tries to calm the kids down, picking them up and setting them on top of desks gently while trying to avoid stepping on the frantic mole that’s zig-zagging between his legs.

“Be careful!” Cassie Lang shrieks. “Don’t step on him!” 

“I’m being careful,” Clint assures her as he narrowly avoids kicking the mole into the wall. 

“It’s not his fault,” Cassie insists, eyes wide from atop her desk. “He’s blind and there’s a lot of noise and he’s just scared!”

“Cassie, sweetheart, I know it’s not his fault,” Clint soothes, snagging Morgan Stark from behind him, where she’s trying to sneak to the back of the classroom. “I just want to catch him before he hurts himself or someone else, but I can’t do that with all your little feet running around everywhere, okay?”

“This lil bugger’s feet are the only feet that should be runnin’,” Bucky says, sidling up beside him. Somehow, he’s managed to get the rest of the class to climb up on their desks themselves quietly, leaving the floor empty of little human feet.

“You know how we can catch him, Cassie?” Clint asks, not letting any of the sheer exhaustion he’s feeling at this situation into his voice.

“He likes when I sing to him,” she offers up.

Clint looks at Bucky desperately, but the other man just holds up his hand and shakes his head. “Don’t look at me, Barton, I sound like a damn-”

“Language!” Nearly all the kids chorus in perfect sync. Clint snorts.

“- mauled cat when I sing,” Bucky finishes.

Clint sighs. Rolls his shoulders. “You tell anyone about this, and I’ll hang you upside down by your ankles until you barf,” he threatens Bucky, making several of the kids make noises of delighted disgust.

Bucky mimes zipping his lips shut. “Mum’s the word.”

With that, Clint starts singing. Nothing fancy, he just starts crooning some soft rock as he inches towards the corner that Cassie’s mole is hiding in, making a couple of faces for the kids, and before he knows it, the mole is cowering and shaking in his hands instead of in the corner. “M’lady,” he says, presenting the little animal to Cassie with a flourish.

“Carl!” The little girl cries, taking the mole and cuddling him close to her chest. Carl - what the _fuck_ kind of name for a mole is Carl, Clint thinks before catching Bucky’s eye and having to turn away before he starts laughing - Carl disappears into Cassie’s sweater within seconds, soon nothing more than a lump in her sweater pocket.

“As amusing at that was to watch,” someone says behind them - Clint whips around to find Tasha leaning against their door, amusement dancing across her features - “Principal Fury is going to be here in about a minute, and he doesn’t look very happy.”

Bucky and Clint exchange a glance and start to move, grabbing random kids and plunking them down at their desks, barely getting everyone settled and at their desks before Fury storms in, glaring at them. “What the hell was going on it here?” He asks dangerously. 

“Absolutely nothing, Mr. Fury sir,” Cassie says innocently. 

Fury scowls. “Keep it that way,” he grumbles, looking around and glaring at Clint and Bucky one final time before sweeping out of the room. 

“And _that_, class,” Bucky says, pressing his shoulder to Clint’s, “Is why you _never_ bring a pet to class without a leash.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated with all the Winterhawk ficlets I post over on tumblr, and once I get other pairings, they'll get fics too! I'm excited to write some ficlets, y'all!
> 
> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/) and the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
